I never knew I needed you
by merderbaby
Summary: Both coming from different worlds, and different views, once together everything makes sense. This is the story of Jamie Reagan and Jessica Voight and how they changed each others worlds. Through pain, suffering, revenge, loss, but also love, they know that together they can overcome anything. Please read the first chapter its so important to me. Thank you
1. Authors Note

A/N: Hello fellow readers, I don't often do this but I need some help, for this story I would like to create a crossover between Chicago PD and Blue Bloods. In the beginning it would be back and forth from NY to Chicago, only because it would give the backstory for the two main characters. Allow me to explain; Jessica Voight is the youngest daughter of Hank Voight, and just graduated to becoming part of Intelligence, during her first year, she deals with a heavy secret that she was the sole witness in her mothers murder, with no evidence against the killer, he has now been set free, but once he strikes again Intelligence is put on the case which then leads Jessica in wanting revenge which leads her into a dangerous situation, which then in turn causes her to demote herself into becoming a cop again, believing that she was never strong enough to handle Intelligence. She then leaves Chicago and heads to NY and is a police officer at the 12th precinct and is partnered with Jamie Reagan who turns out to be her boyfriend, fiance and later on husband. Once she is in NY the story will only be based in Blue Bloods. Now Ive written out a timeline on how I would like the story to go, and this is where I would like some reviewers to come in, I would love to hear your opinions, am I going to slow to fast, i want to make this something you'll enjoy reading

Timeline of events (Chapters)

1-12 Based back and forth from Chicago to NY each chapter will have a month time difference and the episodes I will rewrite are the fan favorites if you would like your episode written please review. I have already started the pilot and the episodes can be between seasons 1-3 for both shows. At chapter 12 is when Jessica will leave for NY.

12-24 Jamie and Jessica become partners and will have a similar relationship to what Jamie and Eddie have in the show (Honestly I don't like how they're dragging out Eddie and Jamies relationship in the show). At chapter 24 Jamie will get promoted and he and Jessica will form a romantic relationship. Throughout this time you will see that Jessica has very close relationships with his family and I will dedicate a chapter towards the end where you will see how each family member interacts with her. She is extremely close to his niece Nikki and one relationship will surprise you.

24-36 Jessica and Jamie will date for a year before becoming engaged during this time Jessica has been partnered with Erin's husband Kevin ( yes Erin will be married somewhere between chapter 10-24). Also during this time Eddie and Jessica will experience many events in which makes them a strong couple. Also I can change the duration if a years seems to long or short to date and become engaged

36-48 Now this period can always change depending on how long you readers want the engagement to last. I was thinking a year to do wedding planning and living everyday life

48-60 Is up to readers as well how long after they get married should they have their first child

Now important thing to remember I will be bringing in Chicago PD characters throughout chapters 12-60 not saying this story will end at 60 who knows. Also I want this to be hands on if at any point you want to throw ideas at me or story lines I'm all ears

Thank you all for your time and would love to hear your ideas and to enjoy this journey with you.


	2. Two Worlds

~NY~

"Boat leaves in ten minutes, Pop." Frank Reagan said as he knocked on his father's bedroom door.

"I've never been late in my life, Francis." Henry said

"I can't find my iPod." Nikki Reagan said entering her mother's bedroom

"It's in the kitchen, and the skirt, really? Erin told her daughter

"Danny?" Linda said

Yeah? Danny answered

"Honey, the kids are in the car." Linda said

"All right, babe." Danny said

"You know the Verrazano at this hour." Linda explained

"Yeah. I'm coming."

~Chicago~

"Justin let's go the ceremony starts in an hour" Hank Voight told his son

"Coming Dad "Justin said

Hank walked into his bedroom towards his night stand where pictures of his son, two daughters, and his late wife laid. He picked up the picture of his wife. "Our little girl is graduating today, I always pictured you would be here."

"She is here, in spirit, are you going to be ok." Alvin Olinsky asked his best friend

"I wasn't like this with Erin, I was ready to let her go into the field, be on her own, but Jessica is a completely different person, part of me thinks she's doing this because of what happened to Elizabeth, and part of me thinks she'll make one hell of a detective. I know she's ready. I don't know if I am." Hank said as he left the room.

….

"Erin, babe you ready to go the ceremony is going to start soon." Jay told his partner/fiancé as he stood near the front door.

"Be down in a minute." Erin said as she put her last earring in and looked at her mirror and then towards her picture frame that held a family picture of when she graduated the academy. Her mom and her sister stood to her left as her dad and Justin stood to her right, at the time everything seemed right in the world. "Mom I wish you were here with us, Jess needs you, I need you, you would be so proud of the woman she became, just please look out for her." Erin stood up took one last look towards her mom and left to join Jay.

~New York~

(FRANK over speakers): It is with profound praise and gratitude that I welcome you new police officers, proud that you have answered the call to service and today join the ranks of New York's finest. You have earned the distinction of being the best trained, the most vibrant city in the world, where every day brings a responsibility to keep all New Yorkers safe- safe from crime... and safe from terrorism. And though the city is on the very cutting edge of technology, nothing... replaces your unwavering sense of right and wrong and your eyes and ears on the street. And we remain safe because of the hard work and dedication of the men and women of the New York City Police Department. (muffled screams) Now, we all wear the same blue uniform, carry the same shield. Now you are a part of the finest police force in the world. Congratulations to your families, your friends, and congratulations to you, our new... New York City police officers.

~Chicago~

Today, graduates, you join a distinctive tradition of service at Chicago University, one marked by personal integrity and courage. As the great British statesman Sir Winston Churchill once wrote: "Courage is rightly esteemed the first of human qualities because … it is the quality which guarantees all others." You will find this to be true throughout your careers in law enforcement. It will, of course, require courage to enter dangerous and stressful situations and to put the safety of others before your own. But it will also require courage to compromise for the greater good, to accept criticism, and to learn from your mistakes. It will take courage to exercise sound judgment under difficult and frustrating circumstances, to remain a calming influence, and to de-escalate tense situations. It will take courage to stand up in the face of corruption, brutality, and bigotry. It will take courage to embrace change—and change will come—in the technologies you use in your work, in the challenges you face, in the communities you serve, and in the nature of police work itself. Members of the Class of 2010, you have already demonstrated the courage it takes to persevere through the rigorous training of the Chicago University Police Academy. A weighty but rewarding responsibility is now before you. Your training—and the models of courage and professionalism who are your instructors and colleagues—have shown you how to accept and fulfill that responsibility. May you use your training and your courage to serve others and to help improve our world. Thank you, and congratulations to the members of the graduating class.

~New York~

"You okay in all this Pop? Frank asked his father

"I'm not an invalid. I had a hip replacement." Henry scolded

"Mr. Mayor." Frank greeted

"Inspiring words, Frank." The mayor said shaking Frank's hand

"How the hell are you supposed to find anybody in this mess?" Henry said scanning the room the Reagan clan

"Dad! Hey. Grandpa, over here!" Erin called out "Great speech, Dad."

"Hey, Grandpa." Jaime said hugging Henry

"I'm proud of you, son." Frank said to Jaime

"Thanks, Dad." Jaime said

"Mom's probably spinning in her grave, you quitting the law and becoming a cop and all." Danny said sarcastically

"Danny." Jaime groaned

"I'm just sayin'. Golden boy was on the fast track to Washington. Now look at him. Just like the rest of us Reagans- another boot in a suit." Danny said as the family rolled their eyes

"Don't must my chops, Danny." Jaime said rolling his eyes

"Excuse me, all the Reagans?" Erin said

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sis. I forgot we got an assistant district attorney in the family- I'm so proud of you, sis." Danny said hugging his sister

"Hey, Reagan, we made it." A fellow officer came by

"Yeah!" Jaime said

"Congratulations, boss." The officer shook hands with Frank

"Dad, this is Officer Romano." Jaime introduced

"First woman recruit to win the sharpshooter medal. Well done." Frank congratulated

"Thank you, sir. I just wanted to say hello." Officer Romano said goodbye

"Well, the gang's all here. I guess we should be getting over to the Breslin." Frank said

Danny's phone rings

"Little brother, I'm gonna have to buy you a beer another time. I got a missing kid. Got to go" Danny said

"You up to catch a case?" Frank asked

"Yeah, Dad. Demarcus is on his way. I'll see you guys later. Bye. Bye, boys. Bye. Bye." Danny said as he said his goodbyes.

~Chicago~

"Hey dad great speech" Erin said as she spotted her Dad in the crowd, while Jess and Matt were taking pics and talking to fellow graduates

"There she is, the newest detective in the Voight clan" Justin said hugging his sister

"Congratulations baby girl" Hank said as he kissed her forehead. "Casey glad you could make" Hank shook his hand

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Matt said

"Mom's probably rolling in her grave you leaving medical school, you could have been the first Dr in the family" Erin said laughing

"Oh, you just wanted be the only female in the department" Jess said as the sisters hugged

"So the gangs waiting at the restaurant should we get going" Hank said

"I would love to join you but I have to get back to the station, but this was amazing, so proud of you babe" Matt said as he kissed his girlfriend goodbye

~Chicago~

"Little girl- I don't like the sound of it." Danny said getting into the car

"Your glass half empty much? I mean, she could turn up at a friend's house." Demarcus said

Yeah, but, then, why'd they call us?" Danny asked

"Smile for the cameras, Danny boy." Demarcus said as they pulled up to the scene

"All right, all right, all right. What do we got?" Danny asked

"Nine-year-old female Hispanic, Teresa Campos, didn't come home from school, St. Anita up the block. The mother there got worried, went looking for her, and the building super told her he saw a couple of young boys grab a pink backpack from the gutter here and run off with it." The cop on scene explained

Backpack hers? Demarcus asked

You find the kids who found the backpack? Danny inquired

"Not yet. I got Housing doing verticals in the projects, and aviation's en route to check rooftops."The cop said

" Anybody see anything else?" Danny asked

"This doll was found near where the backpack was. One of those ones you press it and it talks." The cop showed Danny "Anyway, the mother said she never seen it before.

All right, voucher it and get prints and serology on it, okay? Let's put out an AMBER Alert request, get a canvass going. There's a lot of cameras around. Check the surveillance video, clear out all the apartment Dumpsters, mailboxes, drains, sewers, everything- just try not to let the family see what you're doing, okay?

"Gotcha." The cop said

You know that feeling you were getting? Demarcus said

"Yeah." Danny sighed

"I'm getting it, too." Demarcus said

"Mr. and Mrs. Campos, I'm Detective Reagan. This is my partner, Detective King. We understand your daughter went missing. Um... I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions." Danny said to the parents

"She always comes home. She comes home every day. She knows her mother worries." The father said as he held his wife as she sobbed

"She's a good girl." The mother cried

"I'm sure she is- I know how difficult this must be for you." Demarcus said softly

"Is it possible she may have run away? Maybe you had a fight, maybe an ex-husband may have taken her." Danny asked

"Rigo's her father. There was no fight. Where is she? You have to find her." The mother said

"The more you can tell us, Mrs. Campos, the more we can help." Demarcus said

" Detective, can I talk to you?" A fellow cop asked "Woman there saw a white van pull away from the curb here really crazy."

"White van in New York City? That narrows it down" Danny sighed

Yeah, I know- she didn't get the plates, either, but she said it had a cracked rear window" The cop told Danny

"All right, let's put the van out on the wire, notify bridge and tunnel security- maybe we'll get lucky." Danny said

"I'm thinking this isn't a simple custodial dispute, partner." Demarcus said joining Danny

"Yeah. Doesn't smell like a ransom case, either". Danny admitted

"Yeah, but we got another problem. Little girl's a diabetic. She gets insulin shots every 24 hours. So if she doesn't get 'em..." Demarcus said as the mother came up to them.

"My baby... Please! You have to find her!" The mother cried

"We'll do all we can. We'll do all we can. We'll do all we can, ma'am." Danny sighed as the woman cried and begged

~CHICAGO~

"What's up, little V" Antonio said coming down the street

"Really Antonio you're all sweaty. Looks like you just went to the gym." Jess said as she said goodbye to Casey as he drove off

"I won't tell you I just came from the gym." Antonio said as they walked into the precinct

"You're gross. Get away from me." Jess groaned

" I told you... I can get you a 20% cop discount on a year membership" Morning, sunshine. Antonio said as he got the messages from Platt

"It's not the money. It's the time. Ok maybe both, I just got out of the academy I still have loans from medical school, I'm still living with Dad because I cant afford my own place" Jess said as she put in her code for the gate

"Take it easy little J, big brother got your back" Antonio said as they walked into the office

~…~

That stuff will kill ya now, apparently. Saw an article online." Ruzek said as he saw Erin and Jay pouring coffee

" Well, that is last on the very long list of things that I'm concerned about." Halstead said

"Caitlin was asking about you." Erin said

"Oh, yeah. Tell her I say hi." Ruzek said

"So no interest on your part?" Erin said

"She's super sweet, but my loss." Adam said

Hey, have you seen Dad around? Jess asked Erin

"No. Why?" Erin said

"He said I was getting assigned today, maybe he's running late" Jess shrugged

"Voight late, hes's up to something" Adam said as Antonio punched his shoulder

"I am never setting you up again." Erin glared

"What? Why not?" Adam said surprised

" Because you don't know a good thing when you see it." Erin said

"Yes, I do, how about Jess is she still seeing that firefighter" Adam asked as he got glares from Antonio Erin and Jay

"You stay the hell away from my sister, you hear me Rusek" Erin said

"Loud and Clear" Adam backed away

~…~

"All right, listen up. Got a name on those dope deaths. It's a dealer named Rev on South Emerald. As soon as Olinsky gets here, we're gonna…

"Over here. Hey." Alvin said from behind his desk

Hey, Alvin. We're gonna set up a controlled buy... Halstead and Lindsay in the doorway. Do not go inside. Got it. All right, one more thing... we've been doing this, what, two months? Now more than ever, we keep everything in house. Understand? I don't care how they run other departments or how you came up. This is Intelligence... my unit. You tell me the truth, so I can lie for you. And if you ever go over my head, it'll be the last head you go over. Everybody goes home tonight." Hank said looking especially to his two girls

"Don't let him scare you sweet heart, you're ready for this" Alvin told his "niece"/ goddaughter

"Trust me I saw plenty on the streets as a Rookie" Jessica said

"Thats my girl" Alvin said as he kissed her forehead

"Jessica, Antonio my office" Voight called out

"Yes sir" Jessica said with authority knowing that in this field everyone worked for Hank even her and her sister

"I'd like you to say hello to your new partner" Hank smiled

"Seriously Antonio" Jess smiling as she looked towards Antonio

"Did you really think we'd send you out in this crazy world without the best detective partner" Antonio laughed as he hugged Jess

"Excuse me the best, if I wasn't the leader of this team or if Al wasn't partnered with Rusek she'd be with us" Hank smirked

"Antonio call on line 2" Erin called out

"So, you ok with all this, if this is happening to fast you don't have to rush" Hank said softly in a rarely used tone that was only used for his girls

"I'll be fine D..Sir, plus with Antonio backing me up I'll be better than fine" Jess said

"You know that I'm your father first and always, right," Hank said

"Of course I do, but your still my boss, and I have to treat you the way Erin and everyone else does" Jess explained

"Well everyone else gets on my nerves so try not to follow everyone else, but Erin took a while to change from Dad to Sir, and eventually got comfortable with Hank, but in this office and home I'm always Dad, just not on the job in the streets ok sweetheart" Hank said as he kissed her forehead

"Ok dad" Jess said as she went back out to Antonio

~CHICAGO~

"Commissioner Reagan! Commissioner Reagan! Commissioner Reagan! Commissioner!" Several Reporters called out during a press conference

All right, before I take questions... As you all know, the first hours are crucial in a case like this, so I'm asking for the media's help in keeping Teresa's face before the public. Our task force will respond to each and every lead, and I assure you the New York City Police Department will not rest till we find this little girl. " Commissioner Reagan addressed as reporters shouting questions "Commissioner Reagan, what do you say to blog allegations there's a third fewer police than on the Allie Dintenfass AMBER Alert on the Upper East Side last summer?" A reporter named Miguel asked

Miguel, you're a professional journalist. Do you really want to give credence to any amateur blogger with a laptop?" Frank asked

"Then what is your response to polls that show an endemic lack of faith in police by the Latino community and a slow and steady rise in crime there?" A woman asked

"I don't respond to polls, Miss Davidson. But since I've been on the job, crime is down across the board." Frank admitted

So you're claiming that the mayor's budgetary cutbacks aren't affecting the department's ability to keep all citizens of this city safe?" The woman asked

None of us is concerned about cost today. A nine-year-old girl is missing, and the clock is ticking. We need to find Teresa. Just make sure you media people do your job and keep her face before the public." Frank said before answering anymore questions

~…~

What a world. 16. 16 registered sex offenders within a five-block radius of this girl's home. What have you got for me, partner? Danny asked

"Tip on a white van with a little girl in Astoria, but it was just an Asian family." Demarcus said "All right, it's going to be a long night. Let's get to work." Danny said rolling his sleeves

~…~

"Hey, caught your news conference on the kidnap, Frank. It was a nice job." The Mayor said coming into Franks office. You know, Frank, we got to find this kid. Alive.

"We're doing everything we can, Mr. Mayor." Frank said

"That better be enough. I hear your boy is lead detective?" Mayor Russo said

" If you're talking about Detective First Grade Daniel Reagan, I heard that, too." Frank admitted

"You think that's wise, Frank? Could be exposing yourself to all kinds of scrutiny if it goes south. You're popular with the public, but I don't have to tell you, you don't have a lot of friends in high places to back you up." The mayor informed

"I don't spend a lot of time worrying about that." Frank said truthfully

"Well, maybe you should. Oh, yeah, and another thing. The attitude with the press and that little sound bite about how since you've been chief and the crime stats decreasing. There is no future in that kind of grandstanding. Just ask your old man." The Mayor said before leaving the office

Once the mayor left Frank picked up the phone and called Danny "It occurred to me that with all you've got on your plate, you might not have time to drop off the roast for Sunday dinner.

"You calling about the roast, or are you looking for an update, Dad?" Danny asked

"Well, speaking as your boss, I hope you know you have all the resources you need." Frank admitted

" Well, I appreciate that, boss. I'll keep you posted." Danny said before hanging up

"What's up, Reagan?" Demarcus said from his desk

"Motivational call from my old man. What about you? " Danny said

Yeah. It's not great news. RTCC's data mine of our girl's neighborhood? The sketchy-ass uncle's been locked up on Rikers Island for DWI." Demarcus explained

"You know, I had such high hopes for that man. I just keep thinking about that girl. Imagine how afraid she is, how afraid her family is." Dani sighed as he looked at the picture of his boys. "Where's the doll? We need the doll." Danny said in realization

"Why?" Demarcus asked "The lab didn't pull anything from it. No DNA. No prints."

" Yeah, but that's just it. I mean, if the doll belonged to another girl, then why is it so clean? I mean, there's no prints, no DNA, no nothing. Why?" Danny questioned

"Well, 'cause maybe... maybe they wore gloves. And they used it as bait to lure the girl in." Demarcus explained

"Exactly. All right, there's got to be a label or a stamp or something on the doll. Let's find out who makes it, where they sell it. Maybe this talking doll can tell us something." Danny said picking up the phone and calling down to the evidence room

"Had to be China, right? They're trying to find someone who speaks English." Danny said once they found out who manufactured the doll "Yes. Hello. Yeah, this is Detective Reagan, New York Police. Yeah, your Dolly Change Me doll- I need to know where it's sold in the Eastern United States. You what? Are you sure? Okay. All right. No, no, no, no, no, no. I need you to give me the names and addresses of anyone who had access to one of these dolls. No, no, no. No call back. I don't have time for you to call back. You put me on hold, I'll wait." Danny argued with the person on the other line

" What's going on?" Demarcus asked

"The doll- it's a... it's a prototype. It's not even for sale yet. They made it for test marketing. Three. Three people. Only three people have these dolls. What are their names?" Danny explained as he wrote down the names of the doll owners

"The haystack just got a little smaller." Demarcus said

~CHICAGO~

"Rev! Open up!" Antonio yelled and knocked with Jess by his side

" Hey! You mind keeping it down? The neighbor next door said

"Are we banging on your door?" Jessica said aggravated

"No?" The guy said

" Then go back inside. Rev, open up!" Antonio knocked again

"I'm going out on a limb here. Rev might not be home." Jess said through the walkie

"Come on, man!" Antonio called agin

" What?" A guy answers the door

"Yeah, uh, is Rev here?" Antonio asked

"No, so quit pounding on the door." The guy says as he's about to close the door

" Hey, man, yo, my girl... she's going into rehab tomorrow. Wants to go out with a bang tonight. Rev usually hooks me up" Antonio explains holding out cash " You ever been to rehab, man? It sucks."

"Come in." The guy says just as Jess notices the blood on his leg

"We'll come back when Rev's here." Jess says

"You've been up my ass for two hours about scoring some "H" Antonio argued still in character

"Well, I changed my mind!" Jess bit back as they left the house

"It looked like blood. That and the fact that we don't know that guy…" Jessica explained to the group

"You don't have to justify it. You got a bad hit, you got a bad hit. Let's go in" Hank said

"No. 'Cause maybe it looked like blood? That's not probable cause to force an entry. He could have been marinating a chicken and spilled barbecue sauce on his pants." Jay explained

"Listen I've worked on the streets and in a hospital during my time as an intern, I know blood when I see it" Jess defended

"We've got three O.D.s traced back to the heroin Rev's moving. You want to wait for another kid to die?" Hank said to Jay

" We'll do a knock-and-talk, all right? Whoever's in control of the apartment gets all squirrelly, we'll take it from there." Alvin said

"All right? We're going back up. Stand by." Hank said through the radio

" Tucked in and ready to go, boss." Atwater said

"Barbecue sauce as a marinade? Jess laughed "It's got too much sugar in it. It'll burn the meat." Jess explained to Jay just before shots were fired

"10-1! Shots fired at the police! 10-1, 5600 Emerald! Plainclothes officers at the scene!" Antonio yelled through the radio

"Get the long guns!" Hank yelled as Jay and Alvin grabbed the guns. The gang then went around back up the stairs back to the house

"Get back inside! Go back upstairs!" Jess yelled to the neighbors

Alvin burst the door open as Antonio headed in first with Jess hot on his tail, along with Erin "Clear!" Antonio said

"Clear!" Erin said

"Body!" Jess yelled as she spotted a body hanging over the tub

"That's Rev in the john. Offender must have booked." Antonio said

"Call it in. Clear the rest of the 's in the wind." Hank said right before they heard a noise from the closet. Jess opened the door to reveal a teenage boy

~NEW YORK~

Morning, Lou. Jim, I'll need to talk to the chief at Manhattan South." Frank said as he got into the car the next morning

"I've got a call in to see if there's any progress on the kidnapping case." Jim said

"There's nothing solid yet. They're working on a new lead." Frank said

~…~

"Yeah. All right. Yeah. They found one of the three sample dolls. Belongs to a UN delegate who's over in Shanghai. She's still over there with the doll." Danny said getting off the phone

"And doll number two is supposed to be in this dump?" Demarcus said looking around

"Rats in Staten Island live better than this." Danny said as they went farther down into the ally past rats, they follow the ally to where they hear rock music, they knock on the door

"Who's there?" The man behind it says

"Police. Open the door. You Oliver Peele?"Danny asks as the guy opens the door as the guy nods "We need to come inside."

" Why? What's going on?" Oliver asks

"Step aside." Danny asks as he looks around Mind turning down the music?

"Man, this is crazy." Demarcus says as he looks at all the dolls

" Hey! Little girl went missing yesterday afternoon. Where were you?" Danny demanded

"Here probably." Oliver stepped back

" You got anybody to verify that?" Danny snapped

"Wait a minute. Hey, Reagan? The sample. He has his. It's not him." Demarcus said showing him the doll

"Hey, you can't take that. I'm not done with it yet." Oliver argued

"Be my guest. Let's go. Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" Danny asked

" I'm a reviewer for World of Dolls Magazine? Oh. I know what you're thinking, but mothers rely on me." Oliver said

Once outside Danny's phone rings "Reagan. We found it? Hey, doll number three. Toy salesman named Donald Banse. No, that's great. Put it out there. Yeah." Danny says to the person on the phone

"What'd they get?" Demarcus asked

" He's got a Florida driver's license, so we got prints and his picture now." Danny said

"Any local address?" Demarcus asked

"His wife's got a New York driver's license with an address right in our own backyard." Danny said as they got into the car and drove off

~CHICAGO~

"Take him upstairs." Hank told Jessica as they got back to the precinct

"Beheading... That's a signature cartel move." Antonio said

Yeah. Erin, put together a description of the guy who answered the door, see if you can find him in any of our databases." Hank said "Alvin, get Rusek involved"

"You know Jess is one smart badass." Jay said as he wrapped his arms around Erin

"Takes after her older sister" Erin smiled as she kissed him

~…~

"Hey, Platt, anything on the shooter?" Hank asked

"Still doing a grid search, brought in the helicopter... nothing yet. Lieutenant Belden from Violent Crimes is looking for you" Platt said

How old is the kid you found? Belden asked

"13" Voight said

"You can't interview him without parental consent." Belden informed

"Dad's dead. Mom's in jail. I notified D.C.F.S." Hank said

"And they said what?" Belden asked

"I left a message." Hank told him

"You know, running around half-cocked in a gang unit is one thing, but being the boss of an Intelligence Unit is another matter entirely." Belden informed him

" I run my squad as I see fit, Lieutenant." Voight explainedYou do your detective work how you want."

"This is a joint investigation, Sergeant. We share all information." Belden said as he turned and walked away

~New York~

"Should I radio in, let 'em know we're back in service?" Jamie asked his training officer as they sat at a coffee shop

"Could you give me a minute to drink my coffee, kid? You know, I was also your brother Joe's training officer when he was a new boot?" Runzuli said

"No kidding? No, I didn't know that." Jamie said surprised

"Yeah. Terrible thing, he got shot. He was a good guy, your brother." Runzuli sighed

"Yeah, he was." Jamie said

"Good guy. So, I hear you went to Harvard. What are you doing on the beat? Trying to see how the real people live? Writing a book?" Runzuli asked

" It's in the blood, I suppose." Jamie laughed

"Well, Harvard, that's something we're gonna have to find out. Don't think just 'cause your old man is the boss, I'm going to be cutting you any slack. You're going to have to earn it just like everybody else. Yeah. Yeah, Joe was a sweetheart. Now, your brother Danny, on the other hand…" Runzuli explained

"Danny's Danny." Jamie interupted

" Hey, Harvard, I got the last word. Okay?" Runzuli turned to him

DISPATCHER: 31 George, reports of a female calling for help, West 4-5. Seems to be in distress...

"What are you looking at me for? Get in the car! Go ahead." Runzuli said as they got into the squad car

~…~

"I'm not seeing a white van." Demarcus said getting out of the car

"Mildred Banse?" Danny asks the woman he see's coming from the garage

"Yeah. Can I help you?" The woman says

"We need to talk to your husband. Is he home?" Danny asked

"No. No. Why? What's he done?" The woman said nervously twirling her cross

"We just need to talk to him, that's all. Do you mind if we look inside?" Danny wondered

"I'm telling you, I haven't seen him in months. I'm-I'm divorcing the son of a bitch I just sent him the last box of his stuff." The woman said

"Oh, yeah? Where?" Danny asked

" Inwood. The Lincoln Arms. But I don't know if he's still there." The woman told them as they jumped back into the car

"How much longer we got with this diabetes thing?" Danny asked

"Couple hours? If that. Teresa's type 1 diabetes. She could die of insulin shock." Demarcus said "Right up here. Right ahead on the right. Lincoln Arms Hotel. Right there." Danny said giving directions

"No white van. Blue van." Demarcus pointed out

"Yeah? Maybe white van, blue paint job." Danny said as he scratched the van revealing the white paint "There's something inside."

"Yeah, and he fixed the crack in the window." Demarcus said

"Gonna have to fix this one, too. She's not here." Danny said breaking the window

"What's this? A communion dress. Votive candles." Demarcus said

" The good news is, he didn't light 'em yet. Let's check inside. Close it up." Danny said

"Police. Open up. Donald Banse?" Danny asked the gentleman who opened the door

" Yes, I am. How can I help you?" The man answered

"Hey. We're coming inside. Step aside." Danny said

"He's packing his bags. You going somewhere?" Demarcus asked

" Hey, where's the little girl?" Danny asked

" I don't know what you're talking about." The man questioned

" Yeah, you do. When you snatched her off the street, you dropped your sample doll in the gutter. Now, where is she?" Danny pressured

" A doll was stolen from my van. I was gonna give it to my niece for her first communion" The man answered

" Oh, you mean the van that you had painted blue and changed the cracked window on?" Danny wondered

"You know what? I don't even have to talk to you. I know my rights." The man informed

" Don't talk to us then. Up against the wall. " Danny pushed the guy to the wall and began arresting him

"Are you arresting me?" The man asked

" You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law…" Demarcus read the man his rights

"Fine, fine. Good. Take me downtown. My lawyer will have me out in an hour. Then maybe I will see my little niece." The guy said bursting Danny's bubble

"Oh! What did you say?" Danny said pissed "Go outside and call it in." He asked Demarcus

"Reagan, let's take him downtown." Demarcus said

"We don't have time. The girl needs insulin. Go outside and call it in" Danny said as Demarcus left, once out of sight he asked the guy " Hey, you gonna tell me where she is? Huh? All right, get in there. Danny said as he pushed the guy to the fall and dragged him to the bathroom where he stuck the guys head in the toilet multiple times

~…~

"This storage locker we're going to, the name he rented it under- Monsignor Nicholas, patron saint of kids." Danny said min later as they sat in the squad car

Oh, my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended thee…" The man cried rocking back and forth

"Hey, just shut your mouth! You better hope she's still alive." Danny threatened as he got out of the car into the storage unit "Teresa? Teresa? Hey. Teresa, wake up. Wake up. It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now. I'm a police officer, okay? I'm going to get you home, all right? Let me put this on you, all right? Here we go. I'm going to take this off really quick, okay? It's going to hurt a little bit, but hold on. Okay. All right. You're going to come with me now. Come on. You're gonna be okay." Danny said as he found the little girl in a corner with tape across her mouth

"Where's my mama?" The little girl asked

"You're going to see her real soon. Come on!" Danny promised

" Where's my mama?" The girl cried again

It's okay. Listen. These are doctors. They're going to take you to the hospital, and your mama and papa are going to be there waiting for you, okay? She needs insulin right away." Danny said as he brought her outside to the ambulance

"Hey. We won one." Demarcus congratulated

"Yeah, we did. Doesn't get much better than that" Danny said relieved

"Police brutality! He tried to drown me. This officer right here tried to drown me. He shoved my head in a toilet" The man in custody yelled

~Chicago~

"Can't be the same Pulpo." Jay and Erin said (changed it up a little bit)

"Adres Dias, aka Pulpo, the Octopus. He's got dual citizenship here and Colombia." Erin said as they saw the resemblance between the guy from the door to the pic from the past file

"Me and Erin had him on our radar five years back when he was working his way up from street enforcer." Jay said

"Yeah, I remember his name. Didn't he beat a double-murder rap?" Hank said in remeberence

"The two key witnesses were killed." Erin said

"Was he cutting off heads back then too?" Jess asked

"No, he learned a thing or two since he was in Colombia." Erin said

"Oh. What type of player was he? What part of the city did he hold down?" Jess asked

"Oh, see, that's the thing. He was just in it for the money and the blood." Jay said

"Okay, you, in my office. You ever heard the expression "10% percent of the cops do 90% of the work"? Voight told Antonio

"I have." Antonio confirmed

"Well, this Intelligence Unit is part of the 10%. With that said, I appreciate your aggressiveness, and always have, but in this case you were instructed to do an undercover buy in the doorway. I never told you to cross the threshold. If you had, you and Jessica might not have gotten out of there alive. You've been here 5 years, I trust you as much as I do Alvin, was I wrong to give you Jessica as a partner" Voight said

"No, sir" Antonio said as they left the office

"Let's go for a ride." Voight told Jessica

~…~

Hey, Antonio texted me he said he can call up a few C.I.s see if they know anything about Pulpo." Jess said

"Good." Voight smiled

"Is that who we're going to see, a C.I. of yours?" Jess asked

"Basically." Voight said

"Seriously dad enough beating around the bush, either they are or they aren't." Jess leaned back arms crossed

"You know you're just as feisty as your mother was, I got big plans for you." Voight said pinching her cheek

"Seriously dad didn't like it as a kid don't like it now" Jess laughed rubbing her cheek

"Stay here." Voight said pulling to a stop

" That's your big plan... for me to stay in the car? What'd you bring me for, then?" Jess said

"You cheer me up." Voight smiled as he kissed her forehead

~New York~

"Mr. Adelman, you have emergency motions to bring in this case?" The judge asked

"Your Honor, we will be filing a Huntley motion, that any statement my client made or any physical evidence obtained was done so through the use of excessive force. Specifically, an officer waterboarded my client. In a toilet." The lawyer said to Erin

"That's a serious allegation." The judge said

"I have photographs taken at the time of the arrest" The lawyer showed

" Your Honor, the officer contends that the accused was resisting arrest." Erin defended

"He looks pretty banged up to me." The judge confirms from the pictures

"Your Honor, since all of the State's evidence is clearly inadmissible, our final motion is that the case be dismissed, and Mr. Banse be released from custody immediately." The lawyer concluded

" You make a compelling case, Mr. Adelman." The judge said

"No, Your Honor! The accused confessed to kidnapping the girl, and led us to where he had her imprisoned." Erin begged

" Ms. Reagan, as heinous as I find the accused's actions, you know the law as well as I do. Any confession illegally coerced is inadmissible, and with no admissible evidence, we have no basis to hold him." The judge explained

"The State pleads for more time," Erin asked

"Your Honor" The lawyer said in disapproval

"We don't want this individual on the street. But at the same time, an officer seems to have taken the law into his own hands, which we cannot abide. We are looking at the weekend. I'm going to schedule a hearing on this case for Monday afternoon. If the State cannot marshal some admissible evidence to indict by then, I will have no choice but to let the accused go." The judge concluded

~…~

"Hey. What happened?" Danny asked Erin

'What happened? It's a disaster, that's what happened." Erin snapped

"Stop with the dramatics, and just tell me." Danny rolled his eyes

"What did you think you were doing?' Erin asked

"What do you mean, what I was doing? I was saving a little girl's life." Danny said honestly

"What, so this pervert can go prey on some other girl? He's probably going to walk because you trashed all the evidence." Erin said

"We didn't trash the evidence. We got the van in custody. CSU's all over it for DNA and fibers." Danny explained

"Yeah, well you better hope they find something, or you find something. You have till Monday." Erin said

"What do you mean, I only got until Monday?" Danny asked in surprise

"Monday. Because that's when they're going to let the scumbag go. You crossed the line, Danny." Erin said aggravated

"Get off my case." Danny said annoyed

" Oh, I'll be getting off your case. You're my brother. I'll have to recuse myself if this goes to trial, but that's a really big "if," isn't it?" Erin said walking away

~…~

"Anybody home?" Danny said walking into his Dad's house. "Hey, Dad. I got the meat here from Sal's for tomorrow. Linda says you should probably take it out about two hours before you go to mass. I guess you heard." Danny said putting the meat in the fridge, while Frank stood arms crossed

"Not the best news." Frank said

"No. CSU scoured the van. No fibers, not a single hair. Guess I screwed up, huh?" Danny admitted

" Internal Affairs is going to have to get into this." Frank said

" Just so you know, Demarcus had nothing to do with it. I told him to call it in." Danny defended "This whole thing will go down a lot easier if you nail this guy." Frank said truthfully

" I know that, Dad, but I got nothing." Danny sighed

"Guy had a ritual." Frank confirmed

"Yeah, I mean, he had the candles, the dress, the communion thing, but that's it." Danny said

"Well... maybe you should run it through VICAP, see if there's any cold cases with the same M.O.? Just 'cause the guy doesn't have a record doesn't mean he didn't do it." Frank suggested

"Right. 'Cause you don't just wake up one day at 50 and become a pervert." Danny said with realization

" That's a welcome relief." Frank said

Thanks, Chief." Danny said about to leave

"Danny, you ever see that doctor?" Frank asked

"Well, you know, I've been busy, Dad." Danny said

" There's no shame talking about what went on in Iraq." Frank reassured

" I'll get around to it. Don't forget about the meat." Danny said leaving

~Chicago~

"So Shay and Gabby had just finished there shift, and shay being always hungry they walk into a restaurant, when all of a sudden this guy collapses out of nowhere." Severide explains as him and Shay and Casey and Jess are having a double date

"Now may I remind you we have no equipment we're going in blind" Shay said taking a sip of wine

"Shay runs to the guy rips open his shirt and cuts the guy with a paring knife" Severide explains

"It's called an incision babe" Shay laughs "But really it was Dawsons idea I mean that girl knew exactly what to tell me and what we needed, I mean usually we have our equipment but we went in blindly having no idea how this was gong to turn out" Shay finished. "But enough about us Jess is the one with the great new job, I mean you're a detective, hows working with dad treating you" Shay said as Jess's smile turned serious.

"We have a serial killer drug dealer on the loose, we had gun shots fired at us, one guy is dead with a kid in custody. Its not parol anymore or riding around in the ambo, its a dark world and sometimes we don't get so lucky but thats the reality" Jess said seriously

"I need some air" Matt said emotionless

"Excuse me, guys." Jess said leaving Kelly and Shay behind "Matt"! I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you, Matt. You fall for a medical student and you end up with a detective." Jess said wrapping her arms around his waist

"Listen I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished and I love how strong you are, through this who lifestyle change, hell I was cheering my head off for you at the promotion ceremony along with everybody else. Just... Afterwards, I started thinking about your mom, and all the times I sat in the hospital with you after Erin got banged up and the time she got shot. The reality finally hit me that you're going to be out there every day." Matt turned around and looked at her his hand caressing her cheek"

"It's where I want to be. Really, I always wanted to be a detective to work along side my dad and my sister, but I know that in the end we're going to be okay, right" Jess asked

"Of course we are, you aren't getting rid of me that easy" Matt said kissing her softly "We better get back in."

"Just a sec, I could use some more air but you go on in" As Matt left Jess saw her father with a woman she's seen a few times Olivia Benson, a Sergeant in the NY police department, she watched as he opened the cab door and kissed her goodnight

~New York~

"Most of these kidnaps are said looking through old files

"Hold on. I got something. Cold case. Tampa, Florida. Catholic girl right around Teresa's age went missing. Body never found." Danny said looking through the computer data files

"When Banse was living there?" Demarcus asked

"What a coincidence. All right. You keep looking for open cases. I'm going to call down to Tampa, try to get police records and news coverage. There's got to be something that we can find to tie the guy to this crime." Dani said getting on the phone

~…~

"How many times have we set this table together?" Erin asks her daughter Nikki as they set the table

" A million. I remember the first time we didn't set a place for Grandma." Nikki sighed

"Yeah, I know. I miss her, too. I wish you had met my Grandma Rose. She was such a riot. This is her china, you know." Erin said

"And its beautiful just like her granddaughter" Kevin, Erin's fiancé said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek

"Not at the table gross" Nikki laughed as she shielded her eyes, as they both laughed

"Where is everybody? That roast is not going to wait. Boys! Guys! Dinner!" Linda called out

"I better get those rolls before they're incinerated." Erin said

" Something smells awfully good, and it ain't this pip-squeak." Henry said poking Jack with his cane

"Grandpa, can I sit next to you, please?" Sean asked

" Sure, squirt." Frank said

"Staten Island isn't the other side of the world. It wouldn't kill you to come to our house one Sunday." Linda said as she placed the roast on the table

"Hey, all!" Jamie said coming into the room

"Finally" Frank said

"Hey, where's Danny?" Jamie asked not seeing his brother

"He said he would try to make it." Linda said

"You all know, right? I'd like to strangle him." Erin said

"No strangling on Sunday, okay, sunshine?" Frank smiled

" Okay, Pops." Erin said

" Danny did what he had to do." Henry said defending Danny

"Well, I knew you would take his side" Erin rolled her eyes

" I say what I think." Henry said  
"Yeah, and look where it got you."Erin bit back

" Jamie?" Frank changed the subject for the blessing

" Bless us, O Lord, for these gifts which we are about to receive from your bountiful hands through Christ our Lord. Amen." Jamie recited as Danny walked in

"I'll tell you where it got me. I got a clean conscience, and I can sleep at night." Henry defended "Where what got you?" Danny asked missing the conversation

"Mom's mad at him because he took your side." Nikki said

"Okay, Nicky. Stay out of it, please." Erin said looking at her daughter  
"Oh, your mom's riding around on her high horse, huh?" Danny said

"Don't make this about me. I'm not the one that slapped some guy around and stuck his head in the toilet." Erin argued

"What do you know about it?" Danny argued back

"I know you're supposed to be enforcing the law, not making it up as you go along."Erin said "You have no idea what goes on. You only know what you think you know." Danny said

" The laws are there for a reason." Erin explained

" Yeah, to protect the criminals."Henry said as Frank looked at him

" No, to protect society from a police state." Erin said as she saw Danny roll his eyes and mumble under his breath Such a jerk.

"Hey, screw you, Erin!" Danny exploded

" No, screw you." Erin yelled back "You don't know what I had to...

"This is Sunday dinner. Not a free-for-all. Let's keep it civil." Frank interrupted

" Dad, if you're allowed to use force and torture, then you corrupt the moral fiber of the culture." Erin said after a few moments of silence

"Nobody's in favor of torture. The issue is the use of enhanced interrogation, is it ever justified?" Frank explained

"I say no, and so does John McCain, by the way." Erin said

"Okay then, you've got a ticking bomb. The guy over there planted it. Lives are at stake. Are his rights more important than innocent victims'?" Frank explained

"Of course not." Henry chimed in

"Jamie, what do you think? You got a law degree" Frank asked

"And a gun now, too. And it's a lot of power. You don't govern it, Erin's right. it's a slippery slope."

"Jamie say one night you chase some guy down a dark alley and theres a little object in his hand? Maybe it's a cell phone. Maybe it's not." Kevin said

"See, someone agrees with me" Danny said

"Truth of the matter is I don't know what I would have done in his position." Jamie said

" I got to go, Dad, The evidence from Tampa came in." Danny said getting a message on his phone

" Do you want a sandwich or something? You barely touched your food." Linda asked

"No, babe. Thanks. I'll see you boys later." Danny said about to leave. "Oh, let me ask you one question, Erin. What if it would've been Nicky, she only had 24 hours left... what would you want me to do then?" Danny asked

"Danny" Kevin groaned

"That's not fair." Erin said

"Be honest. Some guy snatches her off the street, I got a hold of him, and he won't talk? Give me a break." Danny said leaving

"Nicky? You don't have to worry. They'd throw her back in ten minutes." Henry laughed

"That's not funny." Nikki said as she ran upstairs

"Thanks, Grandpa" Erin groaned following her daughter, as the boys went to the den leaving only the men in the dining room

"I got a nice end piece here." Frank said holding up a piece of meat

"Give it to me." Henry said as Jamie and Kevin laughed

~…~

"Hey is she ok" Kevin said to Erin as he saw outside with a glass of whiskey

"She's a hormonal teenager, she'll be fine" Erin said taking a sip

"How are you doing" Kevin said wrapping his arms around her

"I've got 25 cases on my desk, an ex who doesn't want joint custody of his daughter and a brother who thinks I'm Miss Goody Two-shoes? I mean, doesn't he know that I would shoot this guy myself?" Erin groaned

"Tough week, huh?" Kevin kissed her shoulder

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish I could just go drop everything go on a beach somewhere with you and sip martinis, are you sure you don't want to rush the engagement and just go to city hall" Erin smiled

"As tempting as that sounds we have 100 people who are expecting a June 18th wedding, and besides I hear Europe is beautiful in the summer" Kevin smirked

"Europe…are you serious" Erin turned around with a grin

"How does 3 weeks in Italy, Greece, and Denmark sound" Kevin said

"Wonderful, but what about my cases, and your schedule" Erin asked

"All taken care of, I spoke to Anthony last week, and I haven't taken a week off all year I have over 5 weeks of vacation time" Kevin said

"3 weeks of no Reagans, cases or stress, just alone time with you, did I ever tell you how much I love you" Erin said

"Once or twice" Kevin raised his eyebrow

"Well make it three, I love you" Erin kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck

"I love you too" Kevin smiled

~CHICAGO~

"So how was your first couple days" Laura asked Jessica as the gang gathered for sunday dinner

"It'll take some time to get used to it, but Antonio is a great partner, I feel so safe with him" Jess said as she took the Lasagna out of the oven

"Did I hear my name" Antonio said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge

"Yes, and you also heard how annoying and bossy you are" Jess said

"Admit it, you love me" Antonio threw his arm around her shoulder

"We can do better, right Laura" Jess laughed

"Oh much better" Laura said as she finished the salad

"Whats going on in here" Erin said

"Your sister and my wife are teaming up on me" Antonio said

"Bad luck dude, you never go against the Voight sisters" Jay said

"Exactly now these sisters are hungry, lets eat" Erin said grabbing the bread

~…~

"Hows the stress levels" Alvin said

"Its hasn't been normal since Erin became a detective, I love having my girls with me…but" Hank explained

"You hate putting them in danger, and knowing that at any moment something horrible can happen" Alvin said

"Sometimes I wish they were still home with Elizabeth (sorry I love this name and will make more sense in Blue bloods), waiting for me to come home and not knowing what happens in the real world" Hank said drowning his scotch

"You're not alone when it comes to worrying about those girls, I thank god everyday that Lexi wants nothing to do with law enforcement, but Erin was no surprise, she was aways meant to join Intelligence, and I have to say she's a damn good detective, but theres a reason why Jessica became one, and I think you know too" Alvin said

"Its because of Elizabeths death, my baby found her mother dead, ( Hank is a lot more sensitive but only when talking about his daughters,) that changed her whole life around, she gave up everything she knew" Hank said as he looked at her medical school graduation pic

"She'll be fine, they both will, you have two wonderful partners for them, they're in good hands" Alvin said as he saw the girls laughing with Jay and Antonio

"Dinners ready" Meredith called

"Jess can I sit next to you" Lexi (16) asked

"Sure kiddo" Jess said as she took her seat next to Erin who sat next to Jay as Antonio's family sat across, with Hank at one end, Alvin at the other end with Meredith next to to Alvin and Lexi

~…~

"Hey Jay, what do you think about the Ivy room" Erin asked as her and Jessica looked for wedding venues

"Huh, sure sounds good" Jay said as he watched the baseball game with Al, Hank, and Antonio

"Hey babe, I'm thinking of going nude to the wedding" Erin said as Jess snickered

"Thats great babe" Jay said focused on the game

"Have you two even set a wedding date" Jess asked

"Actually we have" Jay said smiling towards Erin as every turned to look at the engaged couple

"June 25" Erin proclaimed as everyone congratulated them

~NEW YORK~

"The ship is in, huh?" Danny said when he walked into the office to find boxes at his desk

"Yeah. This is everything from Tampa. Files, tapes, field interviews, photos." Demarcus explained

" Yeah, all that technology, and what does it come down to? Couple of cops and some beat-up old boxes." Danny said looking through them

~…~

" Jameson Reagan?" A man asks stepping out of the car

" What's going on?" Jamie asked

" I'm Special Agent Cisco. This is Agent Anderson. We'd like to talk to you for a minute" The agent said

"About what?" Jamie asked confused

"You ever see one of these before?" Cisco said

"What is that?" Jamie asked

" It's what they give a cop when he's initiated into a group called the Blue Templar." The agent explained holding up a pin

"The Blue Templar? I thought that was a fairy tale. My grandfather used to tell me stories about that when I was a kid. A secret society inside the New York Police Department." Jamie remembered

"They were real. They took care of their own and they cleaned up Dodge. But now we've connected them with extortion, stealing drug evidence, cash, murder for hire." Anderson explained

"My father know about this? You're investigating the department and you haven't told my father?" Jamie said still in confusion

"We don't know how wide this spreads or how high it goes. That's why we need somebody on the inside." Cisco said

" I'm out of here." Jamie said hearing enough

"Wait a minute. There's something you should hear." Anderson stopped him showing his a recorder

"It's me. I think I'm in. I'll let you know when I get a location so I can wire up. It's me. I think I'm in. I'll let you know when I get a location so I can wire up." A males voice spoke through

"That's my brother, Joe." Jamie said in shock

"This was his last message to us, the day before he was killed." Cisco said

" He was working with you?" Jamie said with unshed tears  
"Your brother wasn't killed in a bust gone bad. They made him, then they killed him. We thought you might want to come work for us and finish what he started." Anderson said

~CHICAGO~

The gang walks up to the house that Voight street buddy told them Eric Cooper

"Eric Cooper! Hey, Coop, open up!" Antonio knocked on the door

"Pry marks." Jess spotted

" Breach." Voight called out as Antonio knocked down the door with Jess hot on his tail and the rest piling in

" Police!" Antonio yelled

"Clear!" Jess yelled

" Clear!" Erin yelled

" Police! Clear!" Jay yelled

"The next head I see better be Pulpo's" Voight said as the saw the head of Eric Cooper

~…~

"So whats the deal with you and your partner Ruzek" Jess asked Alvin

"I pulled him out of the academy a few weeks ago, cause we needed extra backup, your dad thought he was a good fit so we kept him, story is I actually worked with his dad a few years back" Alvin explained (dont know the whole story between his dad and Alvin)

If D'Anthony ( I wont write interrogations) was right, and he heard three voices in the apartment, Pulpo must have brought two hit men with him from Medellin." Erin explained

" All right, just get all this information to Lieutenant Belden in Violent Crimes." Voight said "Hey, have we gotten anything from his end?" Jay asked

" Nothing." Voight said

" Calls between Rev and Coop yesterday... only one other number called 'em both. It's a pay-as-you-go drop phone, signal's off, but it was purchased at a cell store in Greektown." Jess said "Take Antonio. Check it out." Voight said

~…~

"So whats going on with you and Matt, he hasn't been to family dinner in a while" Antonio said as they drove to the store

"We're fine…he's just a bit shaken up with me being promoted to Intelligence" Jess sighed

"Thats understandable you two started dating when you were a paramedic, then you became a cop, then went to graduated to detective when your dad placed you in Intelligence, its a lot to handle" Antonio said

"You and Laura make it work" Jess said

"Laura is a baker, her life isn't in danger, if something happens to me our kids aren't orphans" Antonio explained

"Hold on, no one is talking about kids, please Casey wont even talk about the possibility of marriage, 4 years with the guy and nothing" Jess said

"Theres no rush, I was with Laura 5 years before popping the question" Antonio said

"Yea well Jay did it in 2" Jess said after they parked and walked up to the store

"A pay-as-you-go phone was purchased from your store in the last 24 hours. We're looking for who bought it." Antonio asked the guy behind the counter

"Yeah. A Juan Garcia yesterday, paid cash." The guy said

"Any other information you can provide us?" Jess said

" No. We're not responsible for background checks." The guy said

"True, but it is a fairly common name." Jess smirked You know, there's not a lot we can do with that.

"Yeah. You don't tell me how to do my job. I don't tell you how to do yours." The guy said

"You're Glen Pearson, right... the owner of this place?" Antonio said

" That's right." The man agreed

" You know, it looks like there's a Glen Pearson with a deceptive practice and fraud charge for selling stolen merchandise out of Gary, Indiana. That's a $25,000 extraditable must-hold warrant. What do you think... height, weight match, eye color too?" Antonio asked Jess

"Yeah, but I don't know. I hate to jump to conclusions." Jess said

"You know what? I got an idea. Why don't we throw some bracelets on him? We'll take him down to the station, run his prints, and then we can be sure." Jess said

"I got a nanny cam up here. I can pull some footage, get a picture of the guy who did it... that's the best I can do." Pearson admitted  
"Oh. That's great." Jess said as they got the picture and left

~…~

"Colombian authorities I.D.'D this guy as Omar Rojas, freelance hit man." Jess said putting the picture on the board

" So Rev was the boss. Coop moved the merchandise. Who's the next in the chain of command?" Voight asked

"Well, that was the problem. Rev was only in town from Baton Rouge for a year. There was no structure to his crew." Antonio said

" And nobody's talking?" Voight said

" Nope". Jess said

"All right. When Olinsky gets in, you tell…"Hank said

" I'm right here. " Alvin said poking his head out

"Anything from your C.I.s?" Hank asked

"No dice... something about not wanting to have their heads chopped off." Alvin said

" All right, get Rojas' image out there with Pulpo's citywide... all airports, train, bus stations, and keep hitting the bushes." Hank instructed

~A/N I'm skipping a large chunk of the episode and skipping to the end~

"Hey is everything ok" Erin asked her sister in the locker room

"Yea, everything is great" Jess said looking at her phone sadly

"7 times and no answer, Jess he's not worth it anymore" Erin said grabbing her sisters phone and seeing all her missed calls to Casey

"I'm not throwing away 4 years, this is just all new to him he doesn't know how to handle it yet" Jess defended

"I get it I do, but just be careful ok, you put your whole heart in I just don't want you to get hurt" Erin said as they finished putting on there bullet proof vests after getting a go ahead to search an apartment building

~…~

"2B?" Jay asked Erin

"Yeah" Erin confirmed

" It's okay, Lieutenant. We got it covered. I'll let you know if he's upstairs." Hank said as he saw the Lieutenant pull up

" Who?" The Lieutenant asked

"Shane Cameron. I left you a message." Hank said

"We're following up on the car. What car? Plate match to a black four-door seen leaving the scene of the Coop murder yesterday. Supposed to be parked around here." The Lieutenant said

"I never got that info." Hank said as Jess looked back towards the building fear building up inside her

"Yeah, I must have dropped the ball on that." The Lieutenant sighed

"Terminate. Pull back. Targets may be in the building." Hank yelled into the walkie

Erin had just knocked on the door when they heard Hank, they were about to turn and head back down when a shot ran out hitting Erin in the upper shoulder

"Erin, Erin!" Jay cried as he saw her on the ground gasping and holding her shoulder

"10-1! Officer shot!" Hank and Jess heard Jay say through the walkie as their faces turned white,

"Outside! Outside!" Jessica yelled as she and Hank ran into the building ushering people to leave

"You're gonna be all right. Erin? Hang in there baby" Jay cried as he held her "Over there. Jay told Hank

"You stay with her, you hear me" Hank told Jessica who nodded as Alvin went with Hank as they went through the house

Back outside the Antonio and Rusek spotted a guy leaving the apartment and jumping into a car

"Who is that?" Rusek asked

" Go! It's Pulpo!" Antonio yelled as they jumped into the van and drove after him

"You're gonna be okay, Erin". Jess pleaded as Hank and Jay carried her into the Ambulance

"We got to move! Get her in the ambo" Gabby Dawson said

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Jess asked

"We got to go right now." Gabby told her former partner

"I'm coming with her" Jess said as Hank nodded

"Start an I.V." Gabby said to Shay

"Erin, look at me. You're okay. It's gonna be okay." Jess begged as she felt Erin squeeze her hand

~…~

"Go! Go! Go" Alvin said now getting into the car race

"Stop the guy." Rusek said as the car stopped due to a dead end

"I got it." Antonio said as he got out of the car running after the guy before tackling him and beating and punching him in anger turned him over and handcuffed him

"Estas muerto, senor." Pulpo said in spanish

"Shut up!" Antonio yelled

"Estas muerto." He continued

"Shut your mouth!" Antonio yelled getting angrier

"Estas muerto." Pulpo said

"One offender in custody." Antonio said through the walkie

~…~

"Will talk to me hows my sister" Jess asked as she and Jay were waiting in the waiting room

"We removed the bullet, it did however graze the side of her neck which is why there was so much blood, we moved her up to ICU just for overnight" Will said

"But she's going to be ok" Jay said softly

"She'll be fine" Will smiled as Jay and Jess did a sigh of relief and hugged each other  
"You go see her I have to call my Dad" Jess said as she called her dad

"Yeah." Hank said over the phone

"She's ok, they're moving her into ICU for the night due to blood loss, but she's going to pull through" Jess said with emotion as Hank leaned against the wall of the precinct and closed is eyes

"Your sister is one tough cookie, I have to finish up here, but I'll be there in 20, I love you kiddo" Hank said with unshed tears

"I love you too dad" Jess said

"I know you were with her Liz, thank you for saving our girl" Hank said as he pulled himself together and went into the precinct

" You. You played games." Hank yelled as he saw the Lieutenant

" Back up, Voight". The Lieutenant said as Hank got closer

"You played games, and almost got my daughter killed!" Hank yelled in his face

"Calm it down!" A fellow cop said getting in between the two

"This isn't done" Hank said shaking the cop off as he left for the hospital

~…~

"You want to talk in spanish lets talk" Antonio said as he pushed Pulpo into the cell

"Quiero a tus dos asesinos ahora mismo." ( I want your two hit men right now) Antonio said in spanish

"No sé de qué estás hablando." (I don't know what you're talking about.) Pulpo said

"Ves a esta mujer, ella es mi mejor amiga y le disparaste" (You see this woman, she's my best friend and you shot her) Antonio said showing him a picture of Erin"

"Ella no es la que necesita preocuparse, Antonio" (She's not the one you need to worry about, Antonio )

"Antonio" Alvin called "You need to take this

"Hello" Antonio said "Antonio, s... someone's taken Eva. She's gone.

~NEW YORK~

"We're only half way through the Tampa evidence, guys." Danny said "Come on, wake up. Come on! We've got three hours left before this creep Banse walks." Danny tells Demarcus

"All right, all right. Anybody find anything yet?" Demarcus groans

"Yeah, I'm seeing double, Reagan." Demarcus said with his head in his hands

'Yeah, me, too" Danny said

"Hey, look who's here." Demarcus smiled

"There he is!" Teresa said running up giving Danny a hug

"Hey! How you doing?" Danny said

"We brought you a cake." Teresa smiled

"You brought me a cake? Did you bake this all by yourself?" Danny asked as the girl nodded "You did, huh? Thank you. "

"We are so grateful you saved our baby." Teresa mother said gratefully

"Just glad she's home safe with her family now. Would you like to have a tour of this big police station?" Danny said as Teresa nodded "Yeah? Officer, would you take them around? I'll see you soon, okay?

"Tell me that doesn't make it all worth it." Demarcus said

"Except now I'm gonna be the guy that puts that creep Banse back on the street. Some other little girl's gonna end up like our cold case here in Florida." Danny said before finding something on the in the papers "Demarcus."

"Yeah?" Demarcus said

"Come look at this." Danny said

"What?" Demarcus asked

"This picture. The girl in Florida. Look at that. The cross. The necklace. Let's take a ride." Danny said

~…~

"I can't believe this is happening. My husband isn't a monster." Mrs Banse said holding her neckless

"Well, we don't even know yet how many other children he might've took." Danny sighed

"Mrs. Banse, I'm afraid we're gonna have to take a closer look at the necklace. The girl's parents said her name, Kathy, was engraved on the back." Demarcus explained

"My husband said that's because it's an antique." The wife said with tears

" We need the cross for evidence, ma'am. Could you remove it, please? Mrs. Banse, please." Danny said

~…~

"Jay Castleman in the Attorney General's Office, please? Hi, Jay. It's Erin Reagan, Manhattan D.A.'s Office. We want your office to initiate proceedings to extradite Donald Banse to Florida for murder with special circumstance. We have the cross that Kathy MacDonald was wearing when she disappeared in 2005. Banse gave it to his wife around that time. Tampa police have located what are believed to be the girl's remains in a storage container in Orlando registered in Banse's alias. Appreciate it. Thank you." Erin said

"Yeah?" Danny asked hopeful

"Yeah." Erin confirmed

Beautiful!" They're not shy about exercising capital punishment down in Florida." Danny said happily

"Yeah. It's a happy outcome, this time." Erin said still mad about earlier

"Just give me this one, will you?" Danny said

"You don't get it, do you?" Erin said

" Say hello to the ACLU for me." Danny said

" You're the one that's gonna need a lawyer, Danny. You want to talk about that?" Erin said

"Thanks, sis" Danny said a he left the office

~…~

"Sorry, the train was stalled." Jamie said

" That's okay; coffee's still hot." Frank said

"Any luck? Jamie asked

No, the damn fish must be changing shifts. Beautiful spot, isn't it?" Frank said

"Caught a lot of fish here. Just not today" Frank and Jamie said

"So there's a reason I invited you here" Frank said

"Is this another lecture about my love life" Jamie sighed

"Jamie its been a year already" Frank said

"Its not that easy Dad, she cheated on, she couldn't support my dreams of becoming a cop and honestly all the woman you guys try to set me up with they don't understand me" Jamie sighed

"You'll find her Jamie, and when you do she'll be the one thing you never knew you needed." Frank said as they continued fishing


	3. Author Note 2

A/N: To answer some reviews,

 _Who's Kevin? Erin's husband was Jack Boyle._ Kevin is Erin's fiancé, Jack is Erin's EX Husband

 _Sydney and Jamie were together for at least half of the first season, so what happened there?_ In my story Sydney has already left, their reason for breaking up will be addressed in the next few chapters, what Sydney did to him affects Jamie's relationships before he finds love with Jessica

Just to inform some readers the going back and forth will only last for about 10 chapters just so that you can get a feel for both characters before they meet


End file.
